Dance with the Devil
by MissRougeTheBatty
Summary: Nina , after finishing with the Zaibatsu & getting along with her sister , Nina feels a strange aura around and feels like she's being watched.Will Nina bring Jin back?Or will she remain with his devil self for all eternity?


Gargoyle Tower ~Jin's ex-Office

1200hrs

Nina looked around the empty space of her ex-Boss Jin Kazama's sighed and bowed her head

'I should have done something...' she told herself 'He should never have done that...Oh, who are you kidding Nina...!You're done with your job!You can't spend your life grieving!You were just an employee!'

She was snapped out of her thoughts when the door opened "Ready to go?" asked her son , was a mistake as something was planted in her womb while in she did love her son...that counts , right?

"yeah..." Nina replied nearly losing her composure "I don't have anything left to do here anyway."

And with that she headed out the room leaving Steve to close the glanced around the office wondering what his mother did in there , he closed the door after his scan of the office , Nina was already making her way down the pulled out his phone and saw that his mother was waiting for him.

"Who is this?" Asked a girly voice at the end of the other line

"Hah"He chuckled "I thought you had caller ID Lili"

"Oh wait" replied the voice pulling away from the phone"Oh , Steve!"

"How are ya?" je asked in a cool tone

She giggled "I'm fine Stevey, how are you?"

"Fine" He said"Listen , Lili i need to tell you something."

His voice started to get quieter so she followed que"Okay"

"Jin Kazama is..."He he tell her?Or should he not?"erm...well...He's kind of...Dead."

A laugh started on the other line "That is wonderful news!" She screamed but then went back to a whisper "How is your mother holding up?" She asked , already knowing of how his mother and Jin were so close

"She's...Not so good"He answered"Well I gotta you later princess"

"Bye my Stevey"Screamed Lili , which earnt a sigh from thing was for hated Lili

"Bye Lili" He finally said before they hung up at the same time.

"I'm not keen on that brat"Nina told her son as he was infront of her

"Well she is my girlfriend-"He started until she cut in

"after a long start" she cut sarcastically and chuckled

Steve sighed and just followed his mother down the stairs and eventually out of the ride was filled with silence except the few texts from Lili on his phone , and Anna on his mother and his aunt were getting along but they still did have a one-side rivalry as his aunt still worked for G just sighed alot of the time and shook her realised Anna was sending photos to as they were , Nina just didn't find them amusing. after an hour they arrived at Ninas home.

Japan ~ Ninas home

1346hrs

"You can have the master bedroom."She told her son "There's always something in the fridge , Anna sometimes comes round but she's a pain" she then walked to the couch."Oh and...Feel free to invite Lili de Bratfort!If she's no trouble I'm fine with it!"She added before sitting on the sofa

"Alright!" Steve shouted at the top of the stairs"Thanks mum!"

Steve explored the house , well manor to say while Nina was "Watching TV" 'Her house is fucking huge' he said to himself. He was absolutely sure he saw a black wing stick out of the corner. it stood out like a sore thumb as Nina had a creamy golden color on the just thought he was hallusinating so he just nodded it of and went through the master bedrooms door .

Nina was , as you know , "Watching TV" as the man told her her olders and the money she'd get

"600Yen huh? I've had more so...No Deal" Nina smiled as sweetly as she could before cutting contact with the was getting a bit paranoid as she kept turning around and looking felt like she was being watched by an unknown proved this fact not long ago as when she turned she saw a black wing stick out of the kitchen. One night she found scratch...No...Demonic claw marks on her thought that with Steve here not much would happen

"Hey erm...Mum!"Shouted Steve.

Nina rushed up the stairs to witness this. There was a huge black wing sticking out of the corner to her room"You see it too?"She asked her son

"At first I thought I was hallusinating but now we know it's..."Steve started with a full british accent kicking in

"Real" Nina finished his sentence.

They continued to look at knew beyond that corner was her room and she needed was now 11pm. Nina sucked up the courage to move towards the wing

"What are you doing!?" asked Steve in a serious tone

"A woman needs beauty sleep" she replied while looking towards the wing "are you gonna move your ass or do I need to move it for you?"

A demonic chuckle went through her ears and she froze while watching the wing move away

"What the...!"Steve said trying to mesmerise what had happened like Nina was"It just basically...followed your orders!"

"I know" she replied as she walked around the corner "Well the window's open so it's probably gone...You can go out tonight if you want. See your friends. I would come out but I'm just too tired"

"Alright , thanks mum but are you sure you'll be alright?" Steve asked her worriedly

"Yeah I will now just don't stay out from now till 8am"She said laughing

Steve sighed and held his arms up in defeat and went to his room to change

Ninas manor ~ Ninas room

2312hrs

She heard Steve go down the stairs and through the was safe right? She got a text from Steve saying

'I'll be back at 3 :)'

Nina sighed and laid her head back on the pillow.

Ninas manor ~ Living room

2334hrs

It walked along the room trailing its claws on the wall 'It will soon be time my Nina' it thought as it flew silently up the stairs

Ninas manor ~ Ninas room

0124hrs

Nina awoke with a jolt when she found herself pinned to her hands that pinned her down didn't feel real. From what she could make out of the thing that pinned her down was that it well, he had a muscular torso probably muscular arms had horns which were twisted at the side of his head , unlike Devil's which point up , his stuck out infront. The last two things she could make out was the ducktail hair with large bangs and 3 eyes which illuminated in the dark 2 icy blue eyes even lighter than her icy blue ones and a red slit in the middle of his forehead

'Oh , god...That's...'

"Jin..."She said out her thoughts

"mmmm" was Jins well Devil Jins reply as he started to lick her neck

'Nina what are you doing! You are The Nina Williams! Stop this perverted devil!'she told herself

She struggled against him a little trying to pry him off of her she tried harder but nearly ended up breaking her wrists. She decided to try one last it will get him off of her she did it. She got her leg in the right position and kneed him in his sensitive area but all he could do was laugh at her horrible try to get him off decided to take it up a notch and forcefully but passionately captured her lips while running his right clawed hand up her left leg. She moaned at the contact he gave her and he got his tounge in her mouth within a matter of minutes Nina kept screaming at herself in her head for not fighting back. She was clearly entwined in a Dance with the Devil...

Okay! Chappie 1 up! I will write more though cx


End file.
